Si si ni Sawa
by FloofyFox
Summary: When Hiccup begins to doubt his and Toothless' friendship, his dragon comes to comfort him, in an unusual way. Just a little One-Shot I wrote out of boredom, hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the songs, so yeah, I can live, right? Complete.


**This is just a little one-shot I wanted to write. Before you read it, a warning that this is the movie character's, but here Hiccup can understand dragonese, and him and Toothless can communicate. Just to make it more understandable!**

 **The** ** _italics_** **represent Dragonese, and Toothless still has his tail.**

 **It is set before they find out about Toothless in the first movie, and yes, during the 'See You Tomorrow', so enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was off doodling in his notebook, a picture of Toothless to be precise, in the cove, as said dragon was drifting off. It was quite a peaceful afternoon, although Hiccup's thoughts were bugging him again, about Toothless, and what would happen if the Vikings found him, and how he could hide him further.

Toothless had been sensing this, and used the whole afternoon to decide to help him. In the end, he just went up to the boy, plopping himself next to the rock his human was 'perched' on.

Hiccup, getting the dragon's intention, and sighed.

"I don't know about this friendship, Toothless. It's amazing, I won't deny, it's just, what happens when Dad finds out? Nothing escapes him, and we aren't anything alike anyways, we could just head our separate ways, wouldn't that be easier?"

 _"_ _Well, you are wrong about that. We actually are more alike than you think, Hiccup, Si si ni sawa,"_ Toothless said, getting an idea.

"Si si ni sawa, what does that mea- wait, we aren't the same. You think that life is one big game, you joke, you wreck, you take no blame," Hiccup said, getting up from his rock.

 _"_ _You got to look past what you see, try not to judge so easily. Believe it or not, you're a lot like me!"_ Toothless sung, padding over to the boy. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, and Toothless bounded around.

" _Say believe it or not you're a lot like me_!" Toothless roared, up to the clouds.

 _"_ _Si si ni sawa means we're the same!"_ Toothless cried, explaining the meaning.

"I hear what you're saying but you need to explain," Hiccup sung slowly, walking up to his dragon friend.

 _"_ _At the end of the day it's like water and rain,"_ Toothless said, running his tail over the pond's surface.

 _"_ _Si si ni sawa we are the same,"_

 _"_ _Maybe I roar, maybe you talk, but take a look under the skin. Deep in our heart, is what matters the most!"_ Toothless said, as he glanced at Hiccup's uncertain expression.

 _"_ _Cus we both know a higher call, like every creature great and small. Peace should be what is guiding us all!"_ and Hiccup knew it, because it is the one thing both species wanted.

 _"_ _Peace will guide us all!"_ Toothless called into the dawning twilight. The dragon had started to do a kind of bobbing dance with his head, and as crazy as it sounds, Hiccup joined in, following the dragon around the cove.

 _"_ _Si si ni sawa means we're the same!"_

"But you have your scales and I have a 'mane'," Hiccup joked, joining in the singing once more, making Toothless laugh.

 _"_ _At the end of the day it's like water and rain!"_ Toothless sung, dancing around the teen, happy he had got it.

 _"_ _Si si ni sawa, we are the same,"_

"Si si ni sawa, we are the same!" they cried while Hiccup joined in.

"Never thought we'd see eye to eye!" Hiccup said, looking up as the Night Fury jumped on to a boulder, lying down.

 _"_ _I can't imagine why! It's very easy if you try!"_ Toothless purred in amusement, jumping down to join Hiccup again.

"Still to me there are brand new thoughts, never judge a dragon by its scales!" Hiccup sung, as Toothless sat next to him.

 _"_ _Si si ni sawa!"_ the dragon cried happily, as he smiled in happiness.

 _"_ _Si si ni sawa means we're the same!"_ he sung again, marching around with Hiccup in tow.

"Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain!" Hiccup said, remembering for a brief moment about the war.

"At the end of the day it's like water and rain," they sung happily, looking down into the water to see the fishes swimming happily.

"Si si ni sawa, we are the same!"

"Si si ni sawa means we're the same," the sung, as they did a kind of tango. "Forget about the past, when there's nothing to gain!"

"At the end of the day,"

 _"_ _It's like water and rain!"_ Toothless finished.

"Si si ni sawa we are the same!" Hiccup looked at Toothless, and before the dragon knew it, he was being tackled to the ground.

"Si si ni sawa, we are the same!" Hiccup cried as Toothless pushed him to the floor, gasping.

 _"_ _Si si ni sawa, we are the same!"_ The Night Fury ended, huffing a little at their little scuffle.

"Thanks, bud, that helped heeps!" Hiccup breathed out, as he got his breath back.

 _"_ _Any time little bro!"_ the great dragon rumbled back laughing a little at Hiccup's lack of breath.

"I better head back to the village before they get suscpicious. Thanks again!" Hiccup called, running to the entrance.

Toothless was glad to have helped his friend, and retained their friendship. They were indeed the same, as he watched Hiccup's departing back. He never told Hiccup this, but they were both runts of the litter, and he would only tell Hiccup at the appropriate time or place.

And for now, they were the same.

Si si ni sawa!

* * *

 **Hey everybody! So, this was just a little drabble I wanted to write, and yeah, they song is from the Lion Guard. I was just thinking, if you play with the words, the song really suits them!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and sorry for not posting in ages, I have this thing called, 'homework', except it feels more like punishment from 'school', which, in my opinion, is Juvenile Prison.**

 **Until next story, Peace Out!**


End file.
